Christmas Wishes 1
by robertwnielsen
Summary: Caitlin's feelings are getting the best of her, and she decides to take matters into her own hands regarding Hawke, and she finds the perfect way to do it.


_Christmas Wishes 1_

_A/N – _This story came to me after reading nee-nee-NIA's excellent Walker Texas Ranger fic _All I Want For Christmas. _As with _Class Reunion, _there will be two versions. For time reference, this would be set around Christmas time in S3, possibly after the events of _And a Child Shall Lead, _characters from which will make appearances in this story. Also, for purposes of continuity with other story arcs, Caitlin and Hawke are not involved romantically, yet.

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters or any of the entities depicted herein. But since Universal and Bellisario don't play with them anymore, I figured I would.

_I'm dreaming...of a White Christmas..._ Caitlin O'Shannessy thought she was sick of that song already..._and, it's not even the middle of December, _she thought to herself ruefully. _Besides, how often do we see snow in California, for cryin' out loud? _She and her friends, Dominic Santini and Stringfellow Hawke, were decorating the hangar for Christmas, specifically a gathering planned for two days from now, when the kids in Bobby Phelps' church group, along with Dominic's friend Sister Monica, would come to the hangar to see Santa Claus.

Dom, of course, had his Santa outfit stashed in the office, but he was wondering if Bobby and the kids would be the _only _ones to sit on Santa's lap that day. He couldn't help noticing a dreamy look in Caitlin's eyes whenever Hawke was around – _more than once, I've had to snap her out of a daze, or something to that effect,_ Dom mused to himself. _No doubt about it – Cait's got it **bad** for String. And, I'll bet he's got it just as bad for her. Wonder if there's anything I can do about that? _Dom suddenly caught Caitlin looking at him, and returned to his work hanging tinsel from the rotors of one of his choppers.

_I know that look, Dominic Santini, _Caitlin thought to herself as she caught the expression in his eyes. _And, you're right. I **do **have it bad for String. _She'd known she loved Hawke since shortly after she had arrived in California. The only problem was – he didn't, or wouldn't, or _couldn't _love her back. Caitlin refused to believe it was the last one – that would mean she didn't have a chance with him at all. _Hopefully, it's only that he **won't**_, Caitlin mused to herself, smiling. She had often caught herself recently, wondering what Hawke's piercing blue eyes would look like on a four or five-year-old girl, waking her parents up on Christmas morning to open her presents. _Doubt I'll ever get the chance to find out,_ Caitlin sighed to herself as she saw String walk into the hangar. _Unless I take the bull by the horns and do something about it myself._ The only question, in her mind, was _What?_

Stringfellow Hawke noticed the dreamy expression in his friend's eyes almost from the moment he walked into the hangar. _Uh-oh. Cait's got that look in her eyes again. And, I have a sinking feeling I know what she's thinking about. _He had seen her walking around the past couple of days with a similar expression, and he could almost equate it to the deer-in-the-headlights look that he got when he was really confused about something.

_Why haven't I been able to get her off my mind recently? _Hawke wondered to himself, frustrated. It hadn't seemed to matter where he was, or what he was doing. Even if he and Dominic were making a maintenance flight in Airwolf, somehow, Caitlin's face had always been at the forefront of Hawke's mind. _Ah, it can't be happening,_ String told himself brusquely, to try to ward off an image that had somehow formed in his mind, of he and Caitlin kissing under a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the hangar entrance. _She's my friend, yeah...and we work together...but to fall in love with her? That would be so...weird...wouldn't it? Not to mention that other little issue..._

Ever since he was twelve years old, and his parents were killed in a boating accident out on the lake at his cabin, Hawke had felt that anyone he loved, or even _might love, _would die. Never mind the fact that Caitlin had already, in the short time she'd been associated with him and Airwolf, been in several scrapes that could have cost her her life, most prominently one where she was nearly shot out of the sky by Robert Villers, the man she had been dating for a short time, only to find out he was just using her to get information about when she was going to fly billionaire industrialist Carter Anderson III to an important meeting, so he could shoot Anderson's plane out of the sky. _I thought we were gonna lose her that time, for sure,_ Hawke thought to himself, and was surprised when another voice sounded in his head. _But you **didn't...**and she wasn't in that situation because of you...**or **Airwolf. Think about this, Stringfellow...do you **really **want to spend the rest of your life alone? _As the whisper in his mind died away, Hawke promised himself that he would think..._really think_...about what the voice had asked him.

_Wait just a minute,_ Caitlin thought to herself as she tried to avert her eyes from Hawke. _I just had an idea...Wonder if Santa grants wishes to "big" kids, too? Only one way to find out,_ she said to herself, and for the rest of the day, she seemed to Hawke and Dom to be in much better spirits, which in turn served to lift _their _spirits, even if only temporarily.

_I give up, _String thought as they were closing up the hangar that evening. _I absolutely give up. I have a better chance of going to the _Moon_ than I have of fighting this much longer. _Of course, with his qualifications, Hawke knew he could have been an astronaut, if that path had truly appealed to him. But something else was bothering him – mainly, the fact that he had noticed, quite possibly for the first time since Caitlin had been in the hospital with a minor concussion, the shape of her legs and behind, as she strode away from him wearing a pair of jeans that Hawke thought might have been about a half size too small. _Wonder if she does that on purpose, _Hawke asked himself.

Caitlin had caught Hawke's stare just before she completely turned around, and said to herself, _Yes, String...I **do** do this on purpose...and I **think **it might just be working,_ she laughed to herself. She recalled what Dom had said while she sat there being treated for her concussion. "Now, _that's _a nice leg!" String had even smiled as she threw the sheets over her legs, and agreed, "Yeah. _Not bad, _for an ex-cop from Texas!" Caitlin knew that working around the hangar like she did, showing too much leg was not a good idea, as there was too much danger a short skirt could get caught in a piece of machinery, or ride up her legs when she was working under a helicopter, so she generally avoided them as a force of habit. However, she knew they wouldn't be working while Bobby's group was there_..and since they'll be here most of the day...h-mm..._she thought to herself, as a plan began to form in her mind. _If you think I look good now, Stringfellow Hawke...you just wait,_ she promised herself.

"So, Dom...you ready to play Santa on Thursday?" String asked his old friend as they flew back up to the cabin.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah...sure. I just hope Sister Monica doesn't get any thoughts about my...well, you know," Dominic stammered, as Hawke recalled how Sister Monica had hinted at finding " a way to revive Dominic's virility," the day they discussed the church picnic.

"Yeah, Dom. I remember," Hawke said, but Dominic could tell his young friend's mind was a million miles away.

"Want to talk about it?" Dom queried his friend.

"About what?"

"Whatever it is that's making you look ten years older," Dominic teased Hawke, which earned him a stern glare from the man in the co-pilot's seat.

"Like you can't figure it out for yourself, Dominic," Hawke grumbled. "But, I'll give you three guesses, but I think you're only gonna need one."

Dom smiled. "Your problem wouldn't have anything to do with...oh, I don't know...a certain redheaded ex-cop?"

"Yeah, from Texas," Hawke admitted defeatedly. "I'm just...so tired of fighting it, Dom. Especially when everybody I know seems to see it – you, Michael, Marella..."

"String? What are you getting at?" Dom hoped against hope that his boy had finally, after almost a year, seen the error of his ways regarding Cait. _After all, I'm not getting any younger,_ Dom said to himself with a sigh, _and a surrogate grandkid...or two...would be nice before I go._

"Caitlin, Dom. I'm sure you've noticed that her jeans seem to be fitting a little tighter recently," Hawke admitted as he recalled watching her walk away from him back at the hangar, "I think she's trying to tell me something. And," he admitted with a defeated shrug of his shoulders, "It's working."

_HALLELUJAH!_ Dom screamed in his mind. "Yeah, String, I have noticed her jeans fitting a little more snug these days...and, I wondered if it was on purpose. Well, buddy. Now you know how you feel. So, _what the heck are you gonna do about it?_" Dom demanded as he set the helicopter down at the landing dock of the cabin.

"That, I don't know yet, Dom," Hawke admitted. "But, I promise...I'll figure it out...soon." He smiled at his old friend as he got out of the chopper, home once again.

As Hawke watched the chopper lift off from the landing pad, his mind was, not surprisingly, drawn back to Caitlin. He remembered some of the moments they'd had in the year since she'd come into their lives...most specifically after the rescue at the Horn compound – he remembered the tears in Caitlin's eyes when he woke up after being drugged – she later told him everything that happened, including that she thought she had killed him with an antidote that she had injected into him, but tonight, as he stared out across the surface of the lake, Hawke wondered if there had been something else behind her expression that day. _One way or the other, _Hawke admitted to himself, _I owe it to myself...and to **her**...to find out. _He shook his head in puzzlement and confusion as he walked back to the cabin.

The next day, Wednesday, Hawke made a conscious effort to pay more attention to Caitlin, and was surprised when his efforts were not only appreciated, but reciprocated, especially when he offered to buy her lunch that afternoon. At first, she had seemed startled, but she quickly acquiesced and the two of them enjoyed each other's company for what seemed to Hawke to be the first time since she'd come to work there. _I never noticed this before, _Hawke thought to himself as he looked into her eyes, _but she has the most beautiful eyes. _Hawke quickly averted his gaze, but Caitlin noticed his expression and simply smiled knowingly.

In her heart, though, Caitlin was singing for joy. _I can't believe it,_ she said to herself, over and over again. _I think it's working!_ She knew then that she wouldn't get much sleep that night, because she was going to be planning out every detail of her outfit for the next day, and trying to anticipate what _that_ would do to String.

The next morning, Hawke strolled into the hangar and was stopped dead in his tracks by what he saw. Caitlin had abandoned her usual T-shirt and jeans for a long sleeved blouse, a knee-length black skirt, and black leather high heeled pumps. He struggled to avert his eyes from the gorgeous woman before him, but it was all but useless. "Caitlin...wow. You look great. What's the occasion?"

"Well, since we're not doing much with the helicopters today, I just felt like dressing up a bit. You like, String?" She stepped closer to him, which allowed him to smell her perfume, something else she rarely wore around the hangar.

"Oh, yeah. I like. I like very much," Hawke stammered before he walked away. _Okay, Caitlin, I get it, _Hawke said to himself. Another voice sounded in his head. _Okay, so you get it. Now, the question is, what are you going to do about it, smart guy? _

"String!" Hawke's friend Bobby Phelps had spotted him and run up to give him a hug. Without hesitating, he turned and gave another hug to Caitlin, knowing she would ask about it if he didn't. Then he turned back to String and said, "Hey, String...Cait looks real pretty today, doesn't she?" When Hawke glanced over at her, he thought he saw a twinge of red coloring her fair skin as he leaned down and whispered to Bobby, "Yeah, buddy...she does."

"Mr. Hawke? Is Santa about ready?" Sister Monica asked him, breaking the moment.

"Oh...hi, Sister. Let me go check." He ducked into the office where Dom was just putting the finishing touches on his costume. "Ho ho ho!" Dom shouted as Hawke closed the door, then continued, "Hey, String? You get a look at..."

"Yeah, Dom. I saw her," Hawke interrupted his friend. "But the reason I'm in here is to see if you're about ready – the kids are getting restless." Dom smiled and straightened his beard before telling String to open the door.

"_HO HO HO!" _Dom shouted as he walked out the door, waving to the kids. A shout erupted from the kids gathered around as Santa went to sit on his special chair, and said, "Okay, kids...who's first?" Bobby came running up and shouted, "Me, Santa!"

"And what do you want for Christmas, young man?"

Bobby listed off several things he wanted for Christmas, mostly toys, before he jumped off Santa's lap and allowed the next kid to take their turn. Finally, after about two hours, the group had all given their wishes to Santa Claus, and after Bobby said special good-byes to String, Caitlin, and "Santa," the group left, but before Dom decided to change out of his Santa costume, Caitlin said, "Um, Santa? I've got a Christmas wish myself," even as she noticed String turning away from them.

"Well, little lady, Santa listens to everybody's wishes, so come over here and tell me about it," Dom said as he glanced over at String, noticing that his young friend hadn't moved too far out of earshot.

Cait sat herself down on Santa's lap and said, "Well, I feel kinda foolish doing this...but...I want to hear four special words from String this year. I think it's time, don't you...'Santa?'" She glanced longingly over in Hawke's direction, and Santa knew exactly what "four special words" she meant.

"Well, young lady...have you been a good girl this year?" Dom chuckled to himself as he asked the question, knowing perfectly well Cait had been a good girl all year long.

"Yeah...at least, I think I have," Caitlin replied honestly.

"Well, then...you'll get what you want," Santa replied, giving Caitlin a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Santa," she beamed at him, and gave him a quick, friendly peck on the cheek as she got up, allowing Dominic to get out of his chair and go change out of his costume. She suddenly looked around and noticed that Hawke had disappeared. _Where could he have gone?_ Caitlin wondered to herself. _Maybe...maybe he didn't hear my Christmas wish,_ she said to herself dejectedly. She felt herself fall further into the dumps as she considered another possibility. _But with that super-hearing of his...he _**had **_to have heard me... I guess...I guess he heard me, and doesn't feel that way about me._ She felt herself near tears when Dom came out of the office and asked, "Cait? Where'd String go?" Then, he noticed her expression and said, "Caitlin. What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Aw, Dom...I feel like such a fool. I poured my heart out to you...I mean...Santa Claus, and I thought String had heard me...but, I guess not. Either that, or he doesn't feel the way I hoped he did," she sighed as they heard a commotion outside, and Dom noticed his boy coming towards them. "Don't be so sure, Cait," Dom reassured her when he saw the expression in Hawke's eyes.

"Hey, Dom...you need us for anything else today?" String asked, obviously having something else on his mind.

"Huh? Oh...nah, we got nothing else scheduled for today...you kids go and have fun...whatever it is you're thinking of," Dom answered, more than a little apprehensively.

"Thanks, Dom," Hawke said, taking hold of Caitlin's hand and noticing her expression. "Hey, Cait. Take a ride with me?"

"Huh? Oh...sure, String. You got something in mind?" she answered, and tried to keep the sadness out of her voice, even as she focused her eyes on their joined hands. _Why on Earth is he holding my hand?_ Caitlin asked herself. _Not that I _**mind**___that he's doing it...I just want to know _**why**___he's doing it. _

"As a matter of fact, yeah, I do," Hawke replied, and the two of them got into one of Dom's choppers and lifted off. As Dom watched them leave, he noticed that Hawke seemed to be headed in the direction of the cabin. _Good luck, String, if you're gonna do what I __**think..**__no...what Caitlin and I __** hope**__ you're gonna do._

About an hour later, String brought the chopper down on the landing dock at the cabin, and as he and Caitlin got out, she asked him, "Hawke, why did you bring me all the way up here? What's going on?"

Hawke gathered his courage, knowing that what he was about to say was, without a doubt, the hardest thing he'd told anyone in a long time. Finally, he took Caitlin's face in his hands, and, gazing deep into her blue-green eyes, he answered, "Caitlin...there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I never seemed to find the right opportunity, or feel the right way about it. But now," he paused for a moment, then plunged ahead. "I needed to tell you this – Caitlin, I love you..." Before he could finish, he felt Caitlin press her lips against his in a passionate kiss, and there was nothing he could do but kiss her back.

When the kiss finally broke, Caitlin whispered, "String...I love you, too. And, you made my Christmas wish come true today...that's the best Christmas present I've ever gotten," she smiled at him, through the tears that were still in her eyes.

Relieved, Hawke told her, "Caitlin, you're gonna have to be patient with me...you know how I get sometimes...you better than anybody, except maybe Dominic. But...I'd like to take you out sometime, for a nice dinner, maybe go dancing...what do you say?"

"I say...absolutely, String," she smiled at him again. "And don't worry...I was patient this long, I can handle whatever this throws at me...as long as I know how you feel."

"I know I've been mysterious about my feelings in the past...but never doubt this, now that you know. I love you, Caitlin...I love you so much," Hawke figured he needed to keep repeating himself, to make up for the thousands of times he should have told her but didn't.

"Hey, String...you said you wanted to take me out? Well," she grinned at him, "since we've got nothing else to do today..."

He smiled back and said, "Well...is there anything special you'd like to do?"

"It is a little early for dinner," she smiled at him, "But..." She pulled him closer and kissed him again, even more passionately than before, as overhead, an eagle circled the dock and cried out its approval. Hawke heard the eagle's cry and felt his heart soar, as if a great weight had lifted itself from his shoulders. _We know how we feel about each other, _Hawke admitted to himself as they reluctantly released each other and got back in the chopper, _now we just have to keep those feelings alive._ He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he also knew he didn't intend to run the risk of losing her, not after he'd pushed her away for so long. _No more, _Hawke promised himself. _Today is a new beginning. The first day...of the rest of __**our**__ lives._


End file.
